Stupid Pheromones!
by Bane Flower
Summary: "Natsume don't take your glasses off or you'll release too much of your pheromones!"."what a liar she is! Let's break them apart!" do you think they succeed? Read to find out! r&r please! A bit of drama! and an OOC Natsume. Dis is a tribute frm diff manga


**Stupid Pheromones!**

**Disclaimer: **You are hurting my feelings… I do not own GA…

**Mikan's POV**

"Oi. Polka." I turned around as soon as I heard that voice. That voice that I knew too well.

I smiled, "Yeah?" I asked. He looked at my bags with a blank face then looked back at me again with the same blank. "You got a heavy load today, huh?" then he took the bag from me then walked home ahead of me.

"Hey, Nat, it's okay! I can handle it!" I told him, but of course I was completely ignored. Sweatdrop.

Just then a Mother with a kid asked Natsume for directions, of course Natsume helped them. Natsume may be cold and rude but deep inside his very gentle and kind. He's my childhood friend that's why.

"From here you have to go straight then make the left turn on 4th street."I heard Natsume said. But the Mother and the kid just kept on staring at him so, Natsume also stare right back at them and—

"Oh no, Natsume! Don't stare at them too long!"

**BAM! **

"I LOVE YOU!"

The next thing I know, Natsume, the mother and the kid are all on the floor with Natsume being at the bottom of course and the mother and the kid was blushing like hell. They're trying to get his clothes off.

I sighed, "Ohh boy… Wait.. uhmm.. mam and kiddo calm down!" God, it's so hard to take them both off of Natsume! God, why did you give Natsume such strong Pheromones!

"Excuse me, mam could you please get away from MY boyfriend!" I practically shouted at them and this is the only way for them to stop pestering Natsume. Don't get me wrong. He's not my boyfriend. Only in my dreams I think..

They both froze at what I said then looked at me from head to toe. And Natsume also looked at me like I was crazy. But I swear I can see a tint of pink visible on his cheek.

What's that supposed to mean? I shrugged it off, only to notice that somebody was glaring daggers at me, and I saw WHO were doing them to me. It was the mother and the kid. What'd I do?

Oh, right. I told them he's my boyfriend. Which is why my life right now is at stake!

_RING!_

_RING!_

The daggers stopped when the mother's phone rang. When she answered the phone, her eyes widened and immediately dragged her child with the direction Nat gave them.

"Phew! Finally! Come on Nat I wanna go home!" I whined.

"Sorry.. I think I've been relying too much on you, these days, you keep on saving me everytime these things happen." He said in a sincere tone. My eyes softened but I still smiled.

"Don't worry about it Nat! it's not that tough you know. It's kinda funny. It's a good thing you got your glasses on or it will be harder for me to stop those two… why don't you try and resist a little instead of letting them attack you all the time?" I asked.

"I don't hurt or never will raise a hand over women and children. And thanks."

"Just remember this Natsume, I have never thought of you as a bother ok?" I smiled again.

Silence…

"You're the only one, who has never been affected by my pheromones. Even up until now." He started, "It's really irritating when the person I really want my pheromones to work on, is the one being unaffected by them." He looked at me with those sincere blood red eyes of his.

_Ba-dump…_

_Ba-dump…_

_Ba-dump…_

_Ba-dump…_

"Na-Natsume! What do you mean by t-that?" I asked a bit nervous. _Is this where I think it's going? No! that's impo—_

"I guess, what I'm trying is to say is that I love you Mikan Sakura."

**End of Mikan's POV**

**The next day… with the fangirls..**

"what? Did I hear that right? Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are dating?" One girl said.

"I thought she was only a childhood friend, what a liar! And to think that she calls us friends! I hate her, stealing Natsume like that!"

"We have to get Natsume to break up with her!"

**With the fanBOYS…**

"That stupid girl! She said she was only a childhood friend! A shit of a liar!"

"And all of us guys are not even aloud to touch him!"

**Mikan's POV**

I'm so happy right now.! Yesterday, Natsume and I became an official couple! Can you believe it?

Right now, I'm walking with him to our Sakura tree to have lunch. Suddenly there was a strong force at the back of my head, I looked back and saw no one. God, what is happening?

"Are you alright Polka?" Natsume asked. Ignoring the pain I felt at the back of my head, I smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it Natsume."

**At class**

"Sakura! What do you mean you lost the handouts? We need that!" Jinno yelled at me.

"But sir, I just put them in my bag and this morning when I checked my bag the handouts are gone.." I was telling the truth seriously. I don't lie. :)

"You should've come up with a better lie!" Jinno said as I shivered slightly. Then I heard some girls snickering.

"Serves you right bitch.. haha." One said. _Don't tell me.._

"sensei, I don't think you have the right to comment on Mikan like that, Mikan never lied. She is very bad at lying sensei. So please don't give her that comment."

I looked to my right and saw Natsume defending me with a blank face while staring directly to Jinno sensei. I looked back at Jinno, who was having some serious issues about his nosebleed.

"A-Alright alright I was wrong. You're forgiven." He murmured while covering his nose.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Nevertheless, the bullying didn't stop.. everyday the same thing happens, sometimes something will fall on top of her, the writings on her desk and locker which was "BREAK UP WITH NATSUME BITCH!" and all those.

Mikan still smiled and tried to keep up with all that was happening to her. She has scratches and some mild wounds on her arms and legs.

"Are you really alright, Mikan?" Natsume asked. Mikan still smiled and said. "Nah, this is nothing Nat… don't worry okay.." With that she gave Natsume a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

Natsume was really getting worried. He's mind was telling him that this was all his fault and that he shouldn't have asked her to be his girlfriend, because he will only put her in danger. But his heart was telling him that he can surpass this, both of them can, that this is only an obstacle on how strong their love is for each another.

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"go without me Natsume! I'm still going to the infirmary." Still with a smile on her face.

But before Natsume left her he reached for her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Mikan was shocked by this but still she kissed him back. Natsume broke the contact and looked at Mikan with sincerity and his eyes full of passionate love.

"I'm sorry Mikan. But I can't take it if you're always going to get hurt by being with me like this. L-Let's break up." And with one last look at her, he turned his back on her and left her. He didn't want to see her tears threatening to fall any minute. It will make him regret his decision more than what he's feeling now.

He couldn't keep it in anymore, she was the only one who cared and loved for what he is inside and not because of his pheromones. She was the one who saved him everytime he gets attacked by people who're affected by his pheromones. He let a tear drop to the ground.

Mikan ended up going home that day, she didn't feel anything, she felt numb, she felt lifeless. Her heart was so heavy that no one could ever carry it but _him_.

She locked herself in her room and cried all night.

**The next day…**

She went home alone. She wasn't ready to face Natsume yet. Mikan looked worn out or tired and looks pale and _dead._ Then a girl named Mami, approached her and said, "ah! Sakura-san, are you okay? You look depressed.. You wanna go to a karaoke?"

Mikan agreed and went with her thinking that she still has Mami as a friend. When they were in the karaoke Mikan went in first and didn't notice that Mami didn't follow her inside. Mikan looked at her and asked "What's wrong Mami-chan? Aren't you going in?"

Mami just smiled but not looking at her but at another direction. Just then 5 guys went in the karaoke and stared at Mikan, then look at Mami.

"Whoa, she's a cutie! You sure we can do anything we want with her?" They asked Mami.

"Sure, do what you want with her, she stole the guy I liked so I don't care."

_RING!_

_RING!_

"Hello Natsume! Hel—"

"Whoa! Slow down tiger. Leave this Natsume guy alone, why don't you just become friends with us?"

The guy tried to reach for her cheeks and lean in for a kiss when Mikan slapped her.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Then she ran to the door.

"What the— Don't let her get away!" They managed to stop her before she can get out of the door. They were about to strip her out of her clothes when the door bolted open.

"MIKAN!" Someone shouted. Mikan knowing the voice of her savior couldn't help but shout his name also.

"NATSUME!"

"Get your filthy hands off of her you Bastards!" He lunged at them but when he was about to punch, one held his back and began to hug him with a blush on his face.

Seems like everyone was affected by his pheromones so they all went for him, they tackled him and tried to take Natsume's clothes off. While they were at it, Natsume looked at Mikan.

He yelled, "Get out of here Mikan! U-ugh! Go now!"

"Are you stupid! Why'd you think I'll do that!"

"Just get out of here!"

"No I won't! Let him go!" Mikan tried to punch one of the guy so that Natsume will be free from their grasp. But this guy is deadly in love with Natsume so he shoved Mikan and Mikan was thrown to the wall. Natsume saw this and was furious he stood up ignoring all the weight that was on him and yelled,

"YOU BASTARD!" Mikan knew what will happen if he was half naked and without his glasses he'll release too much of his pheromones which in turn will make the victims he's pointing to, make them his slaves. They will follow anything Natsume will say, so Natsume told them to "LEAVE AND DIE you SCUMBAGS!"

And so they did, leaving Mikan and Natsume all alone in the karaoke room. Natsume immediately ran to Mikan and put his shirt back on.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Natsume asked, worry evident in his eyes. Mikan just stared at him. When she has absorbed everything that has happened she snapped out of it then asked,

"How did you learn that move Natsume? It was amazing!" She was amazed. Natsume sweatdropped but still answered, "I don't know actually, I just snapped when that bastard threw you to the wall. And you were very reckless you stupid girl! You should've just runaway and save yourself!"

"Are you seriously crazy? I don't want any other person except me taking away your virginity!"

Natsume blushed then leant in and gave Mikan a passionate kiss. When Natsume let go. Mikan was looking down from him. As if avoiding his gaze.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Natsume asked worried that she might cry.

"Natsume, I'm sorry but I think it's starting to affect me too." Mikan said blushing furiously. Natsume widened his eyes and before he knew it he was dragged down by his own girlfriend Mikan Sakura.

"NATSUMEEE~!"

**END**

**Hi, so guys, don't be mad, this just came into my mind a while ago, it's a new story, it's only a oneshot.. but seriously I still cant think of anything that I can do with **_**Miserably Inlove 3 **_**. Actually there are some ideas but it's not yet done so, this story is kind of a make up story for not updating for almost 4 months then after waiting you get an A/N? even I Hate that! Seriously, so while I'm working on **_**Miserably Inlove 3 **_**I made this oneshot so that you can read it and review as well.**

**So please review! And thanks for your understanding! :D**

**Sorry again guys..**


End file.
